


Makes Him Happy

by taxingme



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingme/pseuds/taxingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They say he’s a spirit of the night, one that can run on the air and escape even the strongest grip. They say he can steal anything from anyone. They say it’s impossible to catch him. They say he’s been everywhere, young and old people know of him from the North to the South and in between. They say he can’t die, and will continue to live until the end of days, never returning to the stone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Him Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's been a long time since I've put something of mine up on the net (first time ever on here actually) but finally have finished something and that I don't hate wooo for me. So this isn't amazing and it's not very long but be gentle with me and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Kudos or comments would be great :)

“They say he’s a spirit of the night, one that can run on the air and escape even the strongest grip. They say he can steal anything from anyone. They say it’s impossible to catch him. They say he’s been everywhere, young and old people know of him from the North to the South and in between. They say he can’t die, and will continue to live until the end of days, never returning to the stone.” Legolas tutted at Gimli’s story even though all the little dwarfs surrounding him were clearly enjoying it.

 

It was a ridiculous story, no dwarf could do any of that. Legolas may have changed his opinion on dwarfs but he knows that there is no dwarf who can run on air or who can evade capture throughout Middle Earth. He had no idea where the dwarfs of Erebor had even come up with the silly tale to tell children. Maybe it was a way to inspire them. It was then that he noticed Gimli, his story was finished and he was ushering all the children to return home. Legolas smiled fondly at him, this life suited the great warrior who had fought by his side so many times.

 

“But Master Gimli, what about the famous guard of stone that followed him everywhere? I want to hear more about him. The thief is dishonourable.” The smallest of the dwarfs, she was tugging on Gimli’s coat, while asking him. He chuckled and told her that maybe next time he would tell her all about the stone guard who followed the thief. Legolas had to resist tutting again, this story just kept getting more ridiculous.

 

Gimli’s rough voice interrupted his thoughts: “You did not like my story Master Elf?” Legolas chuckled, noticing that the smallest dwarf had finally left.

 

“I’ve just never heard of dwarf that could do any of those things. He does not seem real.” Now it was Gimli who was chuckling and shaking his head as if Legolas did not understand.

 

“To the children he’s not real either, it’s a story that has been shared in Erebor since we reclaimed it. But I guarantee you, he is real. So too is the guard that little Thobur was asking about. They are two very famous dwarves actually, especially here in Erebor.” Legolas’ eyes widened, a member of Thorin’s Company was a thief? Again Gimli was chuckling;

 

“Yes there was a thief among the thirteen. He was not yet born when Smaug came, his family lived on very little so he began to take what they needed. But then he realised he was very good at it, so he didn’t stop. And from what I have heard he was very close to running on air, especially when he was stealing something. When I got to Erebor he had mostly stopped, would only steal from those he felt deserved it,” Gimli paused and smiled, before continuing. “I was always sad I never got to see him steal but he was always willing to play with the younger dwarfs. I was much too old though.”

 

Legolas let the dwarf think on his memories of the thief before asking about the guard. Gimli’s eyes were shining when he answered, “Oh, the guard! He was the grumpiest dwarf you could ever meet, always complaining about something, normally the thief now that I think about it. Come, let us go see him now.” Legolas started, he had not expected to be allowed to meet them. Dwarfs and their secrets after all. Gimli lead him along the halls of Erebor, sharing more stories of the thief and the guard – “one time it is said that the thief stole one of Lady Dis’s necklaces, the only crime the guard never forgave actually, now that I think about it” – before they reached a door further into the mountain.

 

“He’s very old now and even grumpier without his partner to keep him happy. He will probably hate you on sight but we shall see. He can be a queer old dwarf,” Gimli said under his breath. Legolas nodded, he had no doubt an old dwarf from Thorin’s company would hate him.

 

They entered the room silently, it was a library of sorts. There was an old dwarf sitting at the opposite end of the room, his hair and beard were both grey, coarse and held no braids; he was slowly copying the text from one of the old books to a new scroll. He looked peaceful.

 

“Cousin, it is me Gimli. I have brought my friend Legolas to come meet you,” the old dwarf looked up. Legolas remembered him: Dwalin. He had been tall and proud last he had seen him, a true dwarf warrior. Legolas doubted he was happy being this old, no mortal warrior wanted to see this much of the world. He looked so very old now, but he still looked as angry as Legolas remembered.

 

“Bloody elf. Maybe I do not want to meet him,” Dwalin said. “I am old you remember Gimli?” Gimli lowered his head in respect before starting, “I was telling the younglings tales about the thief. Legolas did not believe a dwarf was capable of such things I thought you would like to prove him wrong?”

 

Dwalin smiled gently to himself, seeming to forget that they were there as he remembered his days with the thief. Legolas could see the happiness in his face, he almost seemed young again. It was then that Legolas realised why the guard was always following the thief. Being old would be even worse without the one you love at your side. He was probably happier being immortalised as a simple guard and thief in a story they told the children.

 

“Let me tell you now elf. Everything they say about Nori is true. He could climb anything, steal anything, get away with it all and at the end of it all he would run on air and simply disappear. Like he has now, back to the stone from which he came.” The old dwarf sighed, from being tired or sad Legolas could not tell. “He was the best damn thief this world ever saw. I’ll never know how I managed to catch him. Mm, but that is enough today. I am tired young Gimli. Take your elf and leave me to my papers.”

 

Gimli bowed in respect before he motioned to Legolas to leave.

 

“Dwalin was lonely after Nori died, it was not long after Balin and the others left for Moria. He didn’t really have anyone. And one day the younglings started asking to hear about the greatest thief known to dwarfs. He was so happy to talk about him again, it made him happy. So we all started doing it and told them that Dwalin would always tell them more. He got a lot better, but my father says that he’s been back to his worse since the news of Balin reached them. That is probably the happiest he has been in a long time.”

 

Legolas did not know how to respond, he never thought of dwarfs as being emotional and it was hard to forget those thoughts. But talking about it, meant they had to talk about it. “Are you scared that is what will happen to you?” He said it quietly, he almost wanted Gimli to ignore him.

 

“Yes. But at least I know how to make myself happy again. Tell tales about the crazy elf who could feel the trees and hates being under mountains. Yes, that will make me happy again till the day I die.” Legolas smiled serenely knowing that his dwarf could be happy but hopefully it would never come to that. Hopefully they would never have to be a story to entertain young dwarflings.


End file.
